Choose me
by AsunaElric
Summary: Jamas había pensado que esta horrible pesadilla se haría realidad ¿Como había pasado esto? ¿Mis hermanos estaban peleándose por mí? o peor aún... ¿Sabiendo todo eso me enamore de ambos?...
1. Chapter 1

-Me gustas…- había dicho uno de mis compañeros de clase, Yamazaki Makoto ese era su nombre, este chico apretaba sus puños mientras agachaba la cabeza, pero aun así podría notar su claro sonrojo.

-¿Eh?- conteste sin lograr entender lo que me había dicho, sin querer habíamos chocamos en las escaleras ¿Por qué dijo algo tan estúpido como eso?

-Kido-san… me has gustado desde primer año… por favor… ¡Se mi novia!- Estaba totalmente en shock, creo que unas dos veces converse con ese chico ¿Cómo…?

-Lo siento mucho Yamazaki…- Me limite a decir –No puedo corresponderte…- Sin siquiera mirarlo seguí subiendo las esclareas mientras ese chico se cubría el rostro comenzando a llorar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué reacciona así?, al llegar a mi salón todos me miraban de una manera repugnante… excepto Shintaro Kisaragi, mi amigo y compañero de clase… sin mirar a nadie regrese a mi asiento y me limite a observar por la ventana alguna curiosidad recargando mi rostro en mi mano.

Yamazaki había entrado al salón minutos después de mí… hecho un mar de lágrimas, no lo entiendo…

-Tsubomi contéstame algo por favor…- Me dijo Shintaro tocando mi hombro

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte girando para ver a Shintaro y de reojo a ese chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño llorar mientras nuestros compañeros lo trataban de consolar, muy patético…

-¿Por qué rechazaste a Yamazaki? Es el más popular de la escuela… todas las chicas morirían por estar en tu lugar…-

-¿A sí? Jamás me ha importado algo como eso… hay una persona que amo pero me he rendido con él, ya que siempre me ha visto como una hermana… por eso al menos me gustaría salir con alguien que me quiera a mí no a mi belleza… con ese chico hable creo que dos veces, es imposible que le gustará por mi forma de ser, si me animo a salir con alguien quiero que sea algo especial…- Dije mirando mi mano que se encontraba sobre mi pupitre.

-Oh ya veo…- Contesto Shintaro con una leve sonrisa ¿Por qué sonríe?

-Tsubomi… ¡me gustas!- Dijo sonriente tomando mi mano que estaba sobre el pupitre

-¿Qu-Qué de-demonios te su-suce…- Mis palabras fueron cortadas por un dulce beso de Shintaro, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa logrando ver a toda mi clase verme desconcertados y Yamazaki ese chico que de nuevo se soltaba al llanto, trate de golpear a Shintaro para que me dejara en paz pero fue inútil había tomado mis dos manos impidiéndome moverlas…

-Me gustas mucho Tsubomi, me gusta tu físico, me gustan tus ojos, tus labios, tu hermoso cabello pero por sobre todo me gusta tu personalidad, tu sinceridad, tu crueldad ¡Me encantas!- Confeso sin pena con una dulce sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas al separarse de mí

-¿Qué t-te sucede Shintaro? ¡N-no ju-juegues con-conmigo idiota!- Conteste totalmente avergonzada

-No juego contigo… siempre me has gustado pero siempre fui un idiota con las mujeres, cuando oi que Yamazaki se te iba a declarar le rogué a todos los dioses para que lo rechazaras y creo que escucho mis plegarías, entonces supe que debía decirte mis sentimientos lo antes posible, ¡Me gustas Tsubomi!-

-Y-yo… verás… bueno yo…- Trataba de formular cualquier respuesta y de mi boca solo salían incoherencias

-Tú hace unos minutos dijiste que querías que alguien te quisiera por tu personalidad no por el físico, tú me gustas en todos los sentidos así que… ¡Sal conmigo!- Shintaro de nuevo me beso, esta vez ni siquiera intente luchar… creo que había sucumbido

-E-es-está bien…- susurre sonrojada, Shintaro me volvió a besar, la clase entera tenía una cara de sorpresa, después de eso un poco más de la mitad de la clase me odio a mí y a Shintaro…

Ya han pasado 4 años desde eso hoy en día tengo 20 años… mi relación con Shintaro duro un poco menos de dos años, desde la graduación no lo he vuelto a ver…

-¡KIDO DECIDE!- gritaron mis "hermanos"

-¿Eh?-

-¡DECIDE DE UNA VEZ!- gritaron al unísono mirándome con furia -¿CON QUIEN DE LOS DOS TE QUEDAS?-

-¿Qué?- Respondí alterada

-¡DECIDE DE UNA VEZ!-Volvieron a gritar mientras ambos me tomaban de los brazos

-SUELTA A MI KIDO MALDITO SETO- Grito furioso Kano jalándome del brazo

-CALLATE BASURA KIDO ES MI NOVIA QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS- Grito en el mismo tono Seto jalándome de la misma forma

-O-oigan, e-esper-ren y-yo… -

-¡CALLATE KIDO!- Gritaron ambos al unísono mientras comenzaban a darse de manotazos (De una forma gay)

-¡Ah!- grite estresada de la situación, mi vista se puso borrosa al abrir mis ojos nuevamente me encontraba en mi cama

-¿Qué… carajos? ¿A-Acaso fue un sueño?- Dije con sorpresa mirando mis manos, me senté levemente recargándome en la cabecera, mire el reloj de mi buro… ¿las 12pm eh?, quedarme hasta las 3am leyendo una manga shojo no fue buena idea.

-¿Ki-Kido-san estas bien?- Pregunto Mary asomándose levemente por mi puerta

-S-Si… Mary perdona-Dije con una sonrisa un tanto forzada

-A… está bien… como gritaste pe-pensé que te había sucedido algo…- Mary salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta yo suspire profundamente y me levante de la cama.

-¿Con que otra pesadilla?-Murmure con una sonrisa sarcástica –Ja ¿Esos dos peleándose por mí?... Es más fácil que el perro de la vecina se pelee por mí que esos dos…- Musite riendo sarcásticamente colocándome mi suéter rojo y mi sudadera en color lila –Debo apurarme o llegaré tarde al trabajo- Murmure saliendo de mi habitación…

Mi nombre es Tsubomi Kido, tengo 20 años y desde hace 4 vivo con mis "hermanos adoptivos" Kano Shuuya y Seto Kousuke, y Mary Kosakura amiga de Seto…

Desde que perdí a mi familia y conocí a Kano siempre lo he amado… pero digamos que jamás le he interesado, hoy en día tiene una linda novia llamada Momo Kisaragi ella trabaja de idol actualmente es la más famosa de todos los medios… por cierto realmente ni soporto a esa chica, el primera tiene una maldita papa en la boca, y para colmo es una niña caprichosa, muy patético…

Yo salgo con Seto desde hace 7 meses… ¿Cómo sucedió esto?, un día como cualquiera Seto me invito al cine, y bueno ._. Cosas pasaron….y terminamos siendo novios, desde ese día tengo estas molestas "pesadillas" donde Seto y Kano siempre pelean por mí, soy una estúpida… como si en verdad Kano se fuera a fijar en mí teniendo a una chica tan bonita como Momo o incluso a otras mujeres… pero eso lo explicare luego, por ahora les contaré sobre mi vida de preparatoria aunque ya les conté lo más importante.


	2. Chapter 2

Al salir de mi cuarto Mary y Seto se encontraban en el sofá viendo la televisión, es muy común en ellos…

-Buenos días… -Dijo Seto levantándose para darme un ligero beso

-Bu-bueno días…- Dije rascándome la cabeza

-Te he preparado el desayuno Kido, hoy entras a la 1 ¿no? Supuse que te levantarías tarde- Musito Seto señalando en la mesa un plato y una taza de café

-Mu-muchas gracias Seto… en serio gracias- Respondí apenada sentándome frente al plato que olía delicioso.

-No agradezcas Kido pero sabes…- Dijo sonriendo acercándose a mi oreja –Podrías pagármelo de otra manera… pasaré por ti a tu trabajo hoy es mi día de descanso…- murmuro de una sensual haciéndome sonrojar en exceso cubriéndome el rostro

-Ah, Seto cállate…-Murmure avergonzada

-HA HA HA oh vamos sólo estoy jugando, pero si pasaré por ti no me gusta que regreses sola-

-¿Y Kano?- Pregunte

-¿No recuerdas? El entraba a trabajar hoy a las 9am- respondió extrañado

-Ah… no recuerdo muy bien pero algo había dicho Takane...-

-Bueno no te distraigo más o llegaras tarde al trabajo, te amo- Sonriente me dio un beso en la mejilla para después sentarse de nuevo con Mary.

Yo traté de comer lo más rápido que pude y salí a toda prisa de la casa…

Takane Enomoto o Ene como le dicen todos es mi única amiga sincera y la conocí por una fiesta con mis compañeros de preparatoria por amigos en común, trabajo en su café estilo anime desde hace 3 años al igual que Kano, ambos somos felices ahí, la paga es buena los horarios accesibles, yo puedo estar con mi mejor amiga, y bueno… Kano… él se puede divertir con las mujeres que van ahí…

Cuando nos adoptaron, pude conocer un poco más a fondo a Kano pude ver… su lado dulce y tierno, el cómo se sonrojaba cuando nuestra hermana le hablaba… eventualmente yo me enamoré de él, pero jamás pensé en decírselo… después de todo él quería a Ayano y jamás me prestaría atención mientras ella estuviera, o al menos pensé… pero cuando nosotros cumplimos 14 ella… se suicidó, se aventó de un edificio, Seto y yo jamás supimos la razón, aunque queremos creer que Kano si la sabía.

Kano cayó en una depresión horrible por la muerte de Ayano, la persona que yo más amaba sufría, perdía las ganas de vivir, se destruía poco a poco y yo me destruía con él. Por dos años lo apoye y estuve con él… tal vez pensando que así me ganaría su amor… que estupidez… él jamás me vio así, para él era y seria su hermana nada más… pero había decidido permanecer a su lado a pesar de que jamás me vería con ojos de amor.

Kano se volvió frío y despiadado, en especial con las mujeres… al entrar al café buscaba cualquier chica con la cual acostarse… y después la botaba como vil basura, el Kano del que me había enamorado de había ido para siempre… sólo me quedaba quedarme a su lado ese era mi deber…

Kano al cambiar nos pidió que lo dejáramos de llamar por su nombre que le dijéramos Kano, al igual que el comenzó a llamarme Kido y a Kousuke, Seto supongo que le recordaba a nuestra hermana…

Kano conoció a Momo en el café, sentí pena por ella después de todo Kano sólo la usaría… o al menos eso pensé, un día sin más la llevo a casa presentándola como… su novia… hasta la fecha siguen juntos, llevan 2 años aunque Kano cada que puede acuesta con cualquier niña y a pesar de que Momo lo sabe ella… sigue aferrada a él….

Mi día paso con normalidad Takane me había quitado una molestia de encima poniéndome a mí y a Kano en distintos horarios, así todas las chiquillas que están en su "lista" se iban cuando no lo veían… el café cierra comúnmente a las 9 pero hay veces que se cierra a las 10 o casi 11 por la cantidad de gente que asiste, por suerte hoy no era uno de esos días.

-Takane… ¿Y los demás?- pregunte

-Ya se fueron los deje salir antes- Respondía colocándose su chamarra en color azul

-¿Y por qué siempre me dejas a mí hasta el último? –Dije un tanto molesta

-Porque te odio… por eso- Dijo sin mirarme en un tono serio

-Hay ajá Takane si tú me amas…- Dije sonriendo cerrando el locker en donde guardo mis cosas y el uniforme

-Dices Tsubomi, ya anda lárgate a romancear ya te esperan haya afuera-

-Hahahaha así que por eso estas molesta, oh vamos Takane tienes al pobre de Haruka babeando por ti y tú no le haces caso así que no jodas y su estas celosa mañana que ambas salimos temprano vayamos a mi casa ¿Te parece?- Dije dándole un pequeña palmada en su cabeza

-¡Cá-Cállate Tsubomi! No hables de Haruka el aún no se recupera de su enfermedad y ¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!- Dijo avergonzada golpeándome levemente en el estomagó

-Hahahahaha claro que lo estás… hay que bonita te ves así- Dije jalando sus mejillas –Pero anda vamos mañana a mí casa necesito contarte algo-

-¿Otra pesadilla?- Pregunto sobándose las mejillas

-Se… ya es la quinta-

-Hahahaha hay Tsubomi lo sueñas tanto que un día se hará realidad-

-Hahahaha cállate Takane, eso sería ho-rri-ble- Musite horrorizada, no, no y no jamás ocurriría tal tontería.

-Hahahaha vaya que sí, hay que irnos Seto te está esperando y yo tengo que llegar a jugar, quede de ganarle a un tipo que se cree mejor que yo- Musito dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-Hahahaha vamos Takane no seas tan competitiva-

-Es que… ¡ah! Ese maldito es tan soberbio- Al salir por la puerta trasera Seto me esperaba recargado en la pared con una chamarra en color verde bandera, la capucha le cubría toda la cara

-Oye Tsubomi, Seto de lejos se ve bastante terrorífico por su estatura juraría que es Michael Miyers- Murmuro Takane sorprendida

-Hahahahaha pero si Haruka es más alto que Seto-

-Lo sé pero Haruka no esta taaaaaaan desarrollado como Seto, Haruka parece… un lindo poste de luz x'D- Dijo Takane riendo levemente

-HAHAHAHAHAHAH poste de luz HAHAHA Takane eso fue cruel- Reí sonoramente mientras me acercaba a Seto, al verme de igual manera se acercó hasta llegar a mí para besarme dulcemente

-Tsubomi me voy, nos vemos mañana adiós Seto- Dijo Takane dándose vuelta mientras Seto sonreía con dulzura moviendo si mano

-Takane no se te vaya a olvidar lo de mañana ¿eh? Ya no te pongas celosa- Grite riendo levemente

-Púdrete Tsubomi- se escuchó débilmente yo reí con una sonrisa.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la casa en silencio tomados de la mano... Al llegar la casa estaba muy silenciosa, algo muy raro ya que Mary no suele dormirse cuándo no está Seto…

-¿Mary se habrá dormido ya?- pregunte extrañada

-Iré a ver- Dijo Seto dirigiéndose al cuarto de Mary, yo me dirigí al mío

-Ya está dormida- Dijo Seto entrando a mi cuarto mientras yo estaba sentada en la orilla de mi cama

-Oh vaya que raro, ella nunca se duerme hasta que tú llegas- Dije mirándolo mientras me quitaba mi chamarra en color lila…

-Se despertó muy temprano esta mañana supongo que estaba cansada- murmuro levemente sentándose a lado mío.

Con delicadeza tomo mi mejilla y se acercó a mi rostro besándome con dulzura, lentamente comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi suéter en color rojo hasta bajarlo por completo, su mano se situó en mi pierna acariciándola con delicadeza, retiro mi suéter dejando solo mi sostén, sin notarlo ahora me encontraba debajo de él mientras comenzaba a desabrochar mi pantalón al mismo tiempo que besaba mi cuello mordiéndolo levemente, con un tanto de desesperó comencé a alzar su playera hasta quitarla dejando al descubierto su bien marcado abdomen, on rapidez quito mi sostén para comenzar a masajear mis senos apretando con fuerza mi pezón, solté un pequeño gemido en su oreja, comencé a quitar con desesperación su pantalón y boxers, el hizo lo mismo con lo que me quedaba de ropa, lentamente abrió mis piernas de par en par sin dejar de besarme el cuello, abrió el cajón de mi buro y saco un preservativo

-¿Cuándo metiste eso ahí?- dije observando mi buro

-Ayer ni te diste cuenta- dijo Seto soltando una risita mordiendo mi cuello para luego succionarlo con fuerza, haciéndome soltar un gemido, con rapidez Seto se colocó el preservativo y me penetro soltando un grave gemido al entrar completamente en mí, y así comenzó a moverse con lentitud mientras con una mano me tomaba de una pierna y con la otra masajeaba mi pecho, con cada estocada succionaba mi cuello en el mismo lugar, posiblemente dejándome una marca, me aferre a su espalda enterrando mis uñas con cada embestida que me daba, Seto me beso con pasión jugando con mi lengua una y otra vez, con fuerza mordí su labio inferior casi al punto el sangrado soltando un pequeño quejido, bese su cuello con dulzura para luego succionarlo con fuerza dejando una marca.

Seto de nueva cuenta me volvía a besar mientras reía levemente, comenzó a embestirme con fuerza avisando que pronto se vendría, me besaba jugando con mi lengua cada vez con más desesperación, al llegar a su clímax soltó un grave gemido en mi oreja que me erizo la piel, lentamente salió de mí y se recostó a mi lado abrazándome con fuerza aun recuperando el aliento.

-Cada día me gustas más…-murmuro en mi oreja para luego besarme en la mejilla, ambos nos metimos dentro de la cama y después de unos minutos ambos quedamos completamente dormidos…

**Notas de la fucking autora: Holi (? pos aquí haciendo babosadas xD próximo capi puro HaruTaka 3 8D **

**Por cierto nótese que soy bien popo para escribir lemon xD **


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente desperté a las 9 de la mañana la luz del sol se colaba por mi ventana, Seto se encontraba profundamente dormido a mi lado, me talle levemente los ojos para luego escuchar que tocaban la puerta

-¿Quién?- Pregunte tapando mi cuerpo con las sabanas

-Etto… soy Mary…- Dijo Mary abriendo levemente la puerta, sonrojándose en exceso al ver a Seto dormido a lado mío.

-¿Qué paso Mary?- Dije con dulzura

-Etto… les preparé el desayuno…- Dijo nerviosa

-Gracias… Seto despierta…- Dije moviendo levemente a Seto que poco a poco abría los ojos

-¿Qué pasa?- murmuro sentándose dejando ver su abdomen desnudo

-Etto… los espero en la mesa- Dijo Mary totalmente sonrojada cubriéndose el rostro corriendo hacía la mesa

-¡Auch!- se escuchó un grito ahogado más un fuerte golpe

-¿Se cayó verdad? ¬n¬- Dijo Seto mirándome, sólo asentí tratando de contener mi risa cubriendo mi rostro con las sabanas

-¿Mary estas bien?- grito Seto

-Si… si estoy bien Seto los espero en la mesa- Grito Mary un tanto alterada

-Hay que vestirnos o la comida se enfriara- Dijo Seto levantándose de la cama buscando su ropa

-Claro- Dije aun riéndome levemente, al salir Mary ya esperaba sentada en la mesa con una gran sonrisa, Seto como ya es costumbre se sentó a lado de Mary y yo enfrente de él, Kano suele sentarse a lado… pero él estaba en… la casa de Momo… o al menos eso pensé porque cuando lo note él ya había llegado aunque… me hubiera gustado que no lo hiciera

-Estoy en casa- Dijo Kano entrando con una no muy agradable visita

-Con permiso- Dijo con pena Momo entrando a lado de Kano

-Bienvenido- Dijeron al unísono Mary y Seto, al darse cuenta ambos se miraron por unos segundos y luego rieron alegres, creo que era la única molesta ahí

-¿Me extrañaron?- Dijo Kano acercándose a la mesa tomado de la mano de Momo

-La verdad no- Dije con crueldad dando un sorbo a ese rico café que me preparo Mary

-Hay que cruel, yo que si los extrañe… ¿Quién preparo el desayuno?- Pregunto con curiosidad mirando mi comida, yo lo mire con desprecio para que se alejara

-Yo lo preparé…-Dijo Mary levemente –Adelante coman…-

-¿En serio Mary-chan?- Pregunto la chica sentándose a un lado de Mary

-Claro- Dijo Mary con dulzura –Les preparare un poco de café- Dijo Mary

-No te molestes Mary yo lo hago- Dije sin pensar, era buena idea para escaparme de este aire tan asfixiante

-Kido no tienes que hacerlo yo lo hago para que no te levantes- Dijo Seto tomando mi mano con dulzura

-No te preocupes Seto ya casi termino de comer- Dije con una dulce sonrisa que él me correspondió

-Yo te ayudo- Dijo Kano con una sonrisa sin siquiera mirarlo me dirigí a la cocina

-Oye Kido…- Dijo Kano -¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Dijo con un tanto de miedo sacando un par de platos y tazas de la alacena

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte mirando a Kano que me observaba de una manera extraña

-Tú… ¿Amas a Seto?- Pregunto

-Mmm… eso no te incumbe Kano… céntrate en tus propios problemas, no vivas la vida de otros- Dije sin voltear a verlo vertiendo agua caliente en las tazas

-*e **o…- oí débilmente, ¿Qué habrá dicho?

-¿Qué?- Dije suspirando frustrada recargándome en la barra mirándolo, al verlo sus ojos estaban un tanto vidriosos como si estuviera a punto de llorar

-¿Qué te pasa?- Dije extrañada

-Vamos Kido dime de una vez… - En un acto rápido Kano se acorralo poniendo sus brazos a lado mío impidiéndome huir –Necesito saber si… d**o r**di**e o no…-Murmuro, no le pude entender nada

-A ti no te incumbe ya te lo dije… eso es asunto mío…- Dije furiosa tratando de quitarme, Kano se fue acercándome lentamente estaba a centímetros de besarme, pero en un movimiento rápido le pegue en el estómago, lo tome de su playera y lo estrelle contra la pared sin soltarlo

-Escúchame maldito idiota…- Tranquila Tsubomi no llores –En tú vida vuelvas a intentar besarme- Se fuerte… -Yo no soy tu juguete idiota…- Dios otra vez ya estas llorando Tsubomi –Yo… no soy como tus putas con las que te revuelcas cada que puedes, ¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO!-Kano me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin pensarlo le di una fuerte bofetada al soltarlo Kano cayó al piso y mis lágrimas no paraban de fluir así que salí corriendo de ahí sin darme cuenta que al golpear a Kano una taza había caído al piso rompiéndose en miles de trozos, Seto al oír el ruido entro a la cocina

-¿Kido que te pasa?- Pregunto Seto tratando de abrazarme pero yo me aparte y me fui corriendo a mi habitación cerrando con seguro al entrar

-¿Qué le has hecho Kano?- Oí decir a Seto furioso, inmediatamente corrió a mi habitación tocando la puerta

-Kido déjame pasar por favor- Dijo Seto preocupado

-Déjame sola Seto… vete por favor-

-Kido…-

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!- Grite furiosa

-Está bien… si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación- Susurro Seto alejándose, yo me recosté en mi cama, al pasar los minutos había quedado profundamente dormida

El chico de cabellos negros se sentó en la mesa con frustración suspirando con fuerza.

-Etto… Kido-san ¿Está bien?- pregunto la chica de cabellos naranjas agachando la cabeza con pena

-No me ha dejado pasar- Dijo el pelinegro cubriéndose en rostro con sus manos apoyando sus codos en la mesa

-Creo que debería irme… llego yo y sólo pelean…- Dijo la hermosa chica con tristeza

-Mmm… no, no eres tu Momo, ellos siempre pelean… pero esta vez ha sido diferente, es la segunda vez que veo así de alterada a Kido

-¿Segunda vez?- pregunto confundida

-Si… la primera vez fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando… tú y Kano empezaron su relación, pero no creo que importe, que disfruten su comida- Dijo el pelinegro levantándose de la mesa frustrado dirigiéndose a su cuarto…

-Tsk…-murmuro la bella chica –Como la odio… -volvió a murmurar con desprecio –No importa lo que haga siempre se lleva a atención de todos… incluso la de mi Kano… La odio…

Cuando abandonamos a nuestro "padre" Kano le robo mucho dinero, el suficiente para sobrevivir bien unos meses pero al paso del tiempo el dinero se iba acabando, los 3 queríamos acabar la preparatoria, Mary ya vivía con nosotros, los gastos eran demasiados, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el poco dinero que nos quedaba se esfumara…

Seto consiguió el trabajo en la librería ya que al dueño le caía bien y lo acepto con gusto, Kano a pesar de que buscaba en todos los rincones no encontraba ningún trabajo, el sueldo de Seto no era suficiente para sobrevivir y acabar nuestros estudios…

Conocí a Takane en una reunión de mis compañeros de clase en ese entonces, conversamos un rato y cuando lo notamos ya éramos amigas cercanas, ella se ganó mi confianza muy rápido y me anime a contarle sobre mi amor a Kano, lo de mi hermana y lo de nuestra situación económica.

Ella viene de una familia muy adinerada, y al contarle sobre nuestros problemas económicos inmediatamente me ofreció una enorme cantidad de dinero que obviamente no acepte no podría abusar así de mi única amiga… Al ser una niña de papi, ella por mero capricho decidió poner un café estilo anime, y su padre para tener contenta a su "princesa" accedió gustoso cubriéndole todos los gastos, Takane encontró una mejor solución a mi problema invitándonos a trabajar en su café a los 3 pero Seto al darle pena usar el uniforme se negó pero Kano y yo aceptamos gustosos…

El café ahora es bastante famoso siempre está repleto de gente y Takane nos paga bastante bien, Seto gana un sueldo base más comisión y bueno sinceramente él coquetea con todas las chicas que van es algo que a mí me molesta pero aunque odie admitirlo gracias a sus coqueteos en cada mes él es el vendedor que se lleva mayor comisión, y gracias a ese dinero extra con mucho esfuerzo logramos acabar la preparatoria, y hasta la fecha gracias a eso podemos vivir cómodos…

Takane jamás fue muy apegada a sus padres, ellos nunca estaban en casa siempre estaba sola… ella a las edad de 10 años se interesó por los videojuegos y el anime, para sus padres era perfecto así mantenían a su hija fuera de su camino… Pasaron varios años y en un viaje familiar la madre de Takane murió… Su padre al morir su esposa se acercó a Takane tratando de compensar todos los años que la descuido, hoy en día su padre siempre está al pendiente de ella.

Ella siempre fue a escuela privadas de gente rica como yo alguna vez fui, pero a los 15 años lucho para que su padre la dejara ingresar a una preparatoria publica… ahí conoció a Haruka…

Takane aunque lo niegue está enamorada de Haruka… él padece una enfermedad grave que lo debilita a cada día, cuando ella se enteró se destruyó por dentro era su primer amigo… varias veces presencio cuando Haruka se desvanecía ante sus ojos… a pesar de esa horrible enfermedad Haruka asistía todos los días a la escuela solo para verla pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos su enfermedad avanzaba cada día y llego un momento en él que le impidió ir a la escuela… Haruka dejo de asistir a principios del 5to semestre.

Takane es un esfuerzo desesperado de ayudar a Haruka lo llevo a él mejor centro médico de Japón diciéndole que el gobierno le pagaría el tratamiento una excusa muy tonta por cierto… pero él acepto sin saber que la que pagaba el tratamiento era la familia de Takane… Los doctores le dieron una pequeña esperanza, probando con Haruka una medicina experimental que no sabían si funcionaría o no… le explicaron los riesgos… el más grave era la muerte… Takane horrorizada se negó, pero Haruka acepto sin pensarlo dos veces… había 20% de probabilidades de que funcionara y 80% de que no… ese 20% animo a Haruka a aceptar… el sólo quería poder vivir una vida normal.

Haruka le confeso sus sentimientos a Takane… ella lo rechazo… pero le hizo una promesa, si el tratamiento funcionaba y él se recuperaba al menos un 50% ella le daría una oportunidad, actualmente Haruka ya puede caminar usando un bastón, y ya no sufre desmayos… aunque por él tratamiento según los doctores, su cabello se tornó color blanco… Haruka sólo espera recuperarse un poco más para confesarle de nuevo sus sentimientos a Takane…

Entraba a trabajar a las 11 al igual que Kano, ambos nos dirigimos al café sin decir una palabra, yo seguía terriblemente enojada por lo de hace ya 7 días…y él ni siquiera se dignó a pedirme disculpas.

El día estuvo bastante aburrido casi no hubo gente más que las típicas personas: las fans de Kano… los 3 salíamos a las 7, Takane y yo iríamos a conversar… dejaría a unas chicas como encargadas para cerrar el lugar al terminar las labores, Kano ya se había ido y yo sólo esperaba a Takane para irnos

-Haruka… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte abriendo la puerta trasera

-Vine a darle una pequeña sorpresa a Takane…- Dijo sonriendo con dulzura

-Pasa, Takane se está cambiando-

-Ah… está bien…-

-Dios… ya no usas el bastón Haruka- Dije con felicidad gritando, al notarlo

-Si… ese tratamiento está funcionando de maravilla, también ya tengo muchas fuerzas- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Tsubomi que pasa por qué gritaste?...- Dijo Takane saliendo de la cocina con su acostumbrada chamarra azul de largas mangas -…Haruka… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo sorprendida al verlo acercándose lentamente a él

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte Takane…- Dijo sonriendo

-¿¡Ha-Haruka que haces sin bastón!? Podrías caerte- Musito Takane preocupada

-No te preocupes Takane… gracias a ese tratamiento ya puedo caminar y casi correr– Takane se cubrió la boca con su mano sorprendida -…Y eso no es todo- Haruka tomó una botella de agua vacía que estaba sobre una mesa y la aplasto utilizando una sola mano, Takane se cubrió la boca con ambas manos mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas

-Este tratamiento está funcionando más aparte las rehabilitaciones, aunque ahora se me olvidan a menudo las cosas y estoy desarrollando más fuerza de la normal, creo que son efectos secundarios-Dijo Haruka con mucha felicidad, las lágrimas de felicidad escurrían por el rostro de Takane

-Ta-Takane no llores… -Dijo Haruka acercándose a ella

-¡Idiota!-Grito entre sollozos Takane abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas fluían sin cesar

-¡¿Ta-Takane!? Tranquilízate… Dijo el chico un tanto asustado

-Idiota…- murmuro aun llorando dando un ligero golpe en el pecho de Haruka, él correspondió el abrazo sonriendo

-Te amo… Takane- Murmuro Haruka, el rostro de Takane se tornó rojo como un jitomate

-Estoy recuperado un 50% al fin puedes darme la oportunidad que tanto he deseado… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- Takane se separó levemente de Haruka, y él la tomó de las manos, ella lo miraba sonrojada en exceso.

-¿Eh?- Musito Takane muy sonrojada

-Ya dile que si Takane- Dije con una sonrisa

-Cállate idiota…bueno verás yo…-

-Prometo que a partir de hoy te haré la mujer más feliz…- Haruka volvió a sonreír bastante sonrojado, tomando con fuerza las manos de Takane la beso con dulzura, ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pero no correspondió el beso

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw ¡QUE BONETO!- Grite sin pensar, Takane se sonrojo más y Haruka solo sonrió apenado

-Takane… yo… etto… va-vayamos a mi departamento… Dijo sonrojado

-Vaya… eso es ser directo ha, ha me largo a mi casa Takane-Sonreí pícaramente –Que se diviertan jovencitos…- Abrí la puerta trasera con rapidez y salí rápido de ahí antes de que Takane pudiera decir algo, suspire aliviada sin percatarme que había alguien parado a pocos metros de mí

-¿¡Kano!? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije sorprendida al ver a Kano con su capucha puesta y sus manos en su bolsillo mirándome despreocupado

-Estaba a punto de irme pero vi a Haruka entrar y supuse que se iría con Takane…- Kano miro hacia un lado agachando la cabeza –Pensé que te tendrías que ir sola, y eso no me gusta así que decidí esperarte… vámonos- Dijo Kano comenzando a caminar sin mirarme

-Ah… gra-gracias…- Dije comenzando a caminar a lado de él.

-Kido…-Dijo Kano –Sobre lo de hace unos días… quiero pedirte perdón… en serio lo siento…-Dijo apenado agachando la cabeza yo lo mire un tanto sorprendida, él jamás me pide perdón cuando me hace enojar.

-N-no te preocupes… ya lo olvide- Dije despreocupada… ambos sin decir nada comenzamos caminar

-Dios Kido caminas muy pegada al orilla – Musito tomándome de la mano –Ponte de este lado me pones de nervios- Volvió a decir jalándome del otro lado, sin pensarlo jale mi mano con rapidez soltándome de su agarre totalmente avergonzada, por accidente empuje una persona que pasaba

-Perdón…- Corte mi palabra al verlo, su cara… se me hace familiar

-L-Lo siento mucho… no te vi por traer los audífonos… e-en serio l-lo si-siento… - Dijo un avergonzado chico de cabello negro y chaqueta roja

-Oh, no discúlpame tu a mí fue mi culpa- Dije apenada, ambos nos volteamos y seguimos nuestro camino al parecer Kano no notó que golpee a ese chico y siguió caminando, cuando lo alcance mire hacia atrás y ese chico también había volteado… en serio… su cara se me hace conocida… Kano y yo fuimos a casa en silencio…


	4. Chapter 4

-¿No creen que Kisaragi-senpai es muy guapo?-

-En serio lo es, es una lástima que tenga una novia tan machorra-

-¿¡Tiene novia!?-

-Claro sale con Tsubomi Kido una machorra de su mismo salón, tiene cabello verde recogido en una coleta-

-Oh vaya no sabía-

-Peor aún rechazo a Yamazaki-senpai, no sé qué tiene esa tipa en la cabeza, para colmo en ese mismo momento Kisaragi-senpai se le declaró… no sé qué le ven, sólo es una machorra busca pleitos-

-Oh, ya al fin recuerdo de quien me hablas, es la chica que siempre almuerza con dos chicos si no mal recuerdo sus nombres… Kousuke Seto y Shuuya Kano ¿no?-

-Sí ellos siempre están juntos, realmente me molesta… Kano-kun me ha gustado desde que entre a esta escuela, y Kido siempre está con él-

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Reí sonoramente, ambas chicas palidecieron, con la mano en la cintura y mirando mis uñas despreocupada aparecí en el fondo del baño de mujeres

-¡Ki-Kido…!-Dijeron ambas chicas al unísono muertas de miedo

-Chicas…-Dije mirándolas –Creo que en vez de hablar de mí deberían preocuparse por pasar sus exámenes parciales, escuche por ahí que ambas reprobaron- Ambas chicas me miraban con horror y sorpresa

-¿De-Desde cuándo e-estas aquí?- Pregunto una de ellas tratando de sonar imponente

-Desde que ustedes empezaron de criticonas…- Con rapidez tomé a la chica y la estrelle contra la pared poniendo una mano a su costado

-Sabes… si, en realidad soy una busca pleitos y me encanta… -Dije en un tono sarcástico jugando con mi cabello

-¡Su-Suéltala!-Dijo la otra chica aterrada yo gire para verla unos cuantos segundo, los suficientes para que la chica diera un paso hacia atrás

-Les contaré, 1-. Yamazaki no es mal chico pero no es mi tipo, 2-. Como ya dije antes si soy una busca pleitos y me encanta, 3-. ¿Machorra..? mmm… veamos… creo que también lo soy, 4-. Si, Shintaro es muy guapo y muy bueno en la cama por cierto hahahaha, 5-. Esos dos chicos son mis hermanos adoptivos y te diré una cosa, ¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A KANO, O TE MATO! ¿Quedo claro?- La chica asintió temblando y a punto del llanto yo aparte mi mano de su lado y ambas chicas salieron corriendo….

(Imagínense a Kido como la por yandere que han visto)

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

-…-

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DIOS TSUBOMI PASAME UN VASO DE AGUA O EN SERIO MORIRE, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

-Takane baja la voz recuerda que haya afuera aún hay clientes- Dije sonrojada

-HAHAHAHAHA ME VALE CARAJO EL CAFÉ ES MIO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ¿Tsubomi en serio les dijiste todo eso? –Pregunto secando sus lágrimas de tanta risa

-Si- Murmure sonrojada

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAH TSUBOMI ERAS UNA MALDITA BUSCA PLEITOS, HAHHAHAHAHAAHHA-

-E-es que jamás he soportado que hablen de mí

-HAHAHAHAHAH ¿Y DIME EN DONDE QUEDO ESA TSUBOMI GROSERA, CRUEL, MENTIROSA Y BUSCA PLEITOS?-

-Bueno ella desapareció… ¿Y cómo que mentirosa?- Dije molesta

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA DIJISTE QUE TU EX NOVIO ERA BUENO EN LA CAMA AHAHAHAHAHAHA Y EN ESO TIEMPO AUN NO PASABA NADA-

-Oh bueno… lo dije para que se alejará de él…-

-HHAHAHAHAHAHAH SIEMPRE HAS SIDO MUY CELOSA Y TSUBOMI, lo de Kano si te lo creo… realmente estas obsesionada con él y si hubieras matado a esa chica, en ese sentido si me das miedo-

-… ¡CALLATE IDIOTA! Por supuesto que no haría algo así por ese idiota y menos algo así de loco-

-Hahahahaha, realmente no te creo pero bueno, según me contaste tu relación con ese ex novio si llegó a otro punto ¿no?- pregunto con seriedad

-¿Eh?- Mire confundida a Takane

-Si ya sabes…- Takane creo un agujero con sus dedos y lo atravesó con su otra mano

-CALLATE IDIOTA Y NO HAGAS SEÑAS- Grite sonrojada

-Hahahahaha, ¿pero si paso?- Volvió a preguntar

-Si…-susurre sonrojada

-Tsubomi… hay que entrar ahí- Me dijo Shintaro señalando la casa de espantos, era nuestra primera cita fuera de la escuela y ambos escogimos un parque de diversiones algo bastante extraño ya que ambos odiamos a las multitudes

-Eh… ¿E-es en serio?- Dije un tanto nerviosa, este es uno de mis más grandes secretos… en realidad le temo a los fantasmas a pesar de que parezco uno

-Oh vamos no me digas que te dan miedo- Dijo tocando mi cabeza

-¡Cla-Claro que no!-

-Entonces hay que entrar…- Dijo tomándome de la mano obligándome a entrar…

Al salir de la horrible casa esa… yo salí… llorando.

-HAHAHAHA, es increíble que la gran Tsubomi Kido sea tan miedosa, es curioso eres tan seria y reservada y pensar que hace unos momentos parecías cordero recién nacido - Decía Shintaro riendo a todo volumen mientras yo me limpiaba las lágrimas, yo había quedado tan traumada que mejor optamos por irnos de ahí, ya habíamos disfrutado bastantes juegos y nos encontrábamos a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela

-¡CALLATE! No es gracioso…- Decía furiosa inflando mis mejillas

-Hahaha ¡Oh vamos no te enojes!... sabes que lo digo de broma-Dijo Shintaro pellizcando mis mejillas para luego darme un beso.

-Idiota…- Dije tomando a Shintaro de su chamarra roja para besarlo, Shintaro me tomo por la cintura correspondiendo el beso.

-¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa?, mi madre y mi hermana no están podríamos pedir pizza y ver una película- Yo lo mire avergonzada, mi mente comenzaba a procesar todo lo que podría ocurrir ahí y para colmo todas terminaban en un solo acto "sexo" bueno… supongo que esto debía pasar en algún momento… Shintaro ya tiene casi 20 años y yo 18… esto es normal… ya llevamos un año de relación… Tsubomi ¿Por qué mierdas te estas terapeando tu sola?

-¿Entonces?- pregunto de nueva cuenta Shintaro sacando de mis pensamientos

-E-Está bien- murmure avergonzada

-Bueno- Dijo sonriendo dulcemente – Queda a pocas cuadras de aquí- Shintaro me tomo de la mano y en silencio no s dirigimos a su casa, al llegar en efecto no había nadie… su casa era realmente enorme bueno su difunto padre era dueño de una enorme empresa de computadoras y Shintaro al terminar la preparatoria heredaría toda esa empresa es normal que la casa sea así de grande y lujosa.

-Vaya tu casa es muy grande- dije asombrada mirando por todos lados

-Un poco solamente, vayamos a mi habitación… ahí podemos ver la película a gusto- Yo me sonroje en exceso, sólo por esta ocasión traía un suéter en color negro una blusa de tirantes en color rojo y un pantalón entubado negro y unos tenis rojos, supongo que no podía irme toda mal arreglada.

Al llegar Shintaro cerró su cuarto con seguro…

-Tsubomi en esa repisa están varias películas escoge la de tu agrado- Dijo señalando con el dedo, como me imaginaba su cuarto es muy grande, su cama es tamaño King size y tiene una pantalla de 50 pulgadas y varias consolas de videojuegos, me dirigí hacía esa repisa y mire varias películas todas eran de horror… pero había una que me gustaba no sé si considerarla como de horror

-Quiero esta- dije con felicidad tomando la película de: Resident Evil 2

-Está bien- Dijo Shintaro tomando la película y dándome un ligero beso

-Ponte cómoda en la cama yo la pongo- Dijo sonriendo de una manera distinta, podría ser tal vez ¿Un poco sensual?, avergonzada asentí y me senté en la cama recargándome en la cabecera observando a Shintaro

-Listo ¿te parece que en un rato más pidamos la pizza?-

-Ah claro no hay problema Shintaro- Shintaro me sonrió y se sentó a lado mío

Por media hora vimos la película tranquilamente Shintaro me abrazaba recargándome ligeramente en él.

-Ah tengo calor- Se quejó levemente Shintaro quitándose su chamarra roja, al mirarlo me sonroje inmediatamente

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas roja?- Pregunto Shintaro acercándose a mi rostro

-¿Eh? Si no estoy roja, hahaha….- Dije riendo nerviosamente, Shintaro me tomo de la mejilla y me beso dulcemente, poniendo una de sus manos en mi cintura, al paso de los minutos esos besos se hacían mucho más profundos y sus manos lentamente se situaban en los botones de mi suéter, ligeramente Shintaro apretó uno de mis pechos

-Shintaro- murmure en un suspiro, él volvió a apretar mi pecho esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, yo suspire más fuerte

-Tsubomi siéntate encima de mí- susurro en mi oreja de una manera bastante excitante, sin poner resistencia hice lo que pidió y me senté sobre él, ambos nos miramos por unos segundos Shintaro me sonrió y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras desabotonaba mi suéter, un poco desesperado lo quito, acariciando mis brazos y hombros, yo aferre mis manos a su cabello apretándolo ligeramente.

De nueva cuenta apretó mis pechos con más fuerza, yo mordí mi labio inferior, sus manos se filtraron por debajo de mi blusa para llegar al broche de mi sostén

-Shintaro…-volví a susurrar cuando sentí que había desabrochado mi sostén sus manos se situaron en mis pechos apretándolos con ambos manos, yo suspire casi al punto de gemir, logré escuchar una pequeña risa de Shintaro, y al mismo tiempo que mordía con fuerza mi cuello apretaba ambos pezones retorciéndolos ligeramente, con fuerza apreté su cabello soltando un sonoro gemido

-Te quiero hacer muchas cosas…- susurro sin pena en mi oreja mordiéndola levemente

-Shi-Shintaro- Musite avergonzada –Etto... yo… po-por favor… s-se gentil… y-yo so-soy…virgen…-Dije agachando la cabeza totalmente, Shintaro alzo mi rostro y me beso con pasión tirándome sobre la cama colocándose encima de mí

-Yo también lo soy- Confeso volviéndome a besar.

-¿E-en se-serio?-Dije sorprendida

-Si… jamás me interesaron las relaciones sentimentales… hasta que llegaste tú…- Dijo quitándome mi blusa, yo lo tome del cuello pegándolo más a mí

Yo quite su playera aventándola por ahí dejando ver su pecho, estaba bastante bien para como lo imagine… Shintaro poco a poco bajo los tirantes de mi sostén y lo quito por completo, me besó con pasión jugando con mi lengua desesperadamente, al separarnos un delgado hilo de saliva se escurría por nuestra bocas comenzó de nuevo a besarme el cuello bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mis pechos, comenzó a lamer uno de ellos mordisqueando con ligereza mi pezón, mientras que con su mano masajeaba el otro, mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar, con cada mordida con cada lamida mis gemidos sonaban más por toda la habitación, tome del cabello a Shintaro apretándolo con fuerza cada vez que mordía mi pecho, al separarse volvió a besarme mientras sus manos se ocupaban de mi pantalón y ropa interior, yo hice lo mismo y quite su pantalón y boxers

-Tsu-Tsubomi… ¿Es-estas lista?-murmuro sonrojado abriendo mis piernas de par en par colocándose en medio de estas

-S-si… -Dije besándolo avergonzada, lentamente sentí como su miembro entraba dentro de mí sintiendo una sensación un tanto extraña, de repente sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía, yo solté un leve grito mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Shintaro noto eso y entrelazo nuestras manos y me beso con dulzura mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente, poco a poco ese dolor fue desapareciendo, dando inicio a una ola de placer indescriptible… Shintaro gemía gravemente en mi oreja con cada embestida besando mi cuello mientras masajeaba mis pechos apretando mi pezón con persistencia, el ritmo de Shintaro comenzó a hacerse más rápido anunciando que se vendría pronto, abrace a Shintaro enterrando mis uñas en su espalda y entrelazando mis piernas a su cadera haciendo más profunda cada embestida que me daba…

-Tsubomi… yo…- Murmuro Shintaro soltando un gran gemido en mi oreja arqueando la espalda… aplicando un poco de fuerza mordió mi oreja, respirando con fuerza me volvió a besar mientras salía de mi interior y se recostaba a mi lado y me abrazaba con fuerza, aun recuperando el aliento Shintaro me beso con dulzura sonriendo cálidamente, yo correspondí su beso.

-Soy sólo yo de repente me ha dado sueño- dije bostezando

-No creo que sólo seas tú a mí también me dio un poco de sueño, durmamos un poco mi madre y mi hermana no llegarán hasta mañana- Dijo levemente sonriendo

-Supongo que está bien… yo puedo llegar tarde a casa-

-Entonces durmamos- Dijo con una gran sonrisa cubriéndonos con las sabanas

-…-

-…..-

-….Tsubomi…. eres una pervertida-

-… Cállate Takane-

-No quería saber todo con lujo de detalles, pero resuélveme una duda ¿Por qué tenía casi 20 si iban en el mismo grado?-

-Bueno al cumplir la mayoría de edad el debería heredar la empresa de su padre pero a los 16 por mero capricho se salió de la escuela, entonces para poder heredar la empresa debía acabar la preparatoria y por eso tenía 20 cuando yo 18-

-Aah… bueno me largo a seguir trabajando, ya deja de hablar de pervertideces-

-Cállate Takane tú me preguntaste-

-Ya guarda silencio y regresa a trabajar-

-… perra- Dijo la chica de cabellos verdes levantándose de la mesa para regresar sin darse cuenta que había alguien que escucho toda su conversación….

**Notas de la autora gay (?): Holi 3 ¿Quién habrá escuchado su conversación? 7w7 bueno ya me quite un peso de encima con esa escena con Shin xD sentí que no me quedo bien pero bueno hice mi esfuerzo :v **


	5. Chapter 5

El día era agradable Kano y yo entrabamos a trabajar a las 3, Seto descansaba todo era paz y tranquilidad, Seto se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá recargando su cabeza en mis piernas mientras yo jugaba con mi celular

-Kido- Hablo Seto

-¿Qué pasa?- Dije sonriendo apartando mi celular, Seto no dijo una palabra y acaricio mi rostro, me acerque y lo bese con dulzura mientras acariciaba mi cabello tome su rostro y lo acerque un poco más a mi profundizando el beso lentamente

-Kido- susurro separándose de mí levemente –Te amo- susurro de nuevo volviéndome a besar

-Yo también- murmure sin pensar besándolo con fuerza

-Ejem… ejem…- se escuchó justo enfrente de nosotros, ambos nos separamos y miramos hacia el frente

-Para eso están sus habitaciones- Dijo enfadado Kano ¿A él en que le afecta que nos estemos besando?

-No seas exagerado Kano no estábamos haciendo nada malo, sólo nos besábamos como cualquier pareja- Dijo un poco molesto Seto sentándose a lado mío lamiéndose los labios, Kano lo miro de una manera horrible

-No molestes Kano, nosotros no te decimos nada cuando te andas comiendo con Momo, así que si nos haces el favor de esfumarte por favor haces mal tercio- Dije mirándolo con desprecio, Kano apretó los puños con fuerza y se fue echando chispas hacía su habitación ¿Qué le pasa al idiota?

-¿En qué demonios le afecta?- Dijo Seto un tanto furioso recostándose de nuevo en mis piernas

-Quien sabe…- Dije sonriendo levemente acariciando su rostro

-No es como si le gustaras o algo así ¿Verdad?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Jajaja, claro que no- Seto me acerco a su rostro y me volvió a besar jugando insistentemente con mi lengua, mi mano acariciaba su mejilla, me sorprendí bastante al sentir su mano tomando la mía y arrastrándola hacia abajo por un momento creí que la llevaría "ahí" pero la coloco justo en su corazón… latía demasiado rápido

-Kido- susurro –Vayamos a mi habitación…- Ya no me sorprende en serio… ya me la esperaba

-Vas a ir con Mary de compras ¿Recuerdas? No podemos- Dije en un susurro, Seto sonrió y me volvió a besar.

-Le digo que ya no y ya- Volvió a decir mordiendo levemente mi labio

-N-No…. Seto ya habías prometido ir con ella, no puedes cancelarle y menos cuando ella…- Me interrumpió besándome

-Lo se… no puedo hacerle eso sabiendo que me ama…-

-Exacto…- Seto me sonrió levemente y me beso

-Está bien… pero aun ha de tardar en arreglarse… tenemos 20 minutos…- Murmuro sensualmente tocando con la punta de sus dedos mis labios

-Seto… vamos no empieces…- Dije riendo levemente por su proposición

-Anda, no se dará cuenta…- Río jugando con mi cabello

-Ya no tarda en salir, ¿No puedes hasta que llegue de trabajar?- Seto abrió los ojos con sorpresa e ilusión… ¡Mierda!

-Esperaré entonces… - Murmuro en si oreja sensualmente

-¡Se-Seto!- Grito Mary un tanto sonrojada y ¿Molesta? Ambos nos separamos Seto se levantó muy apenado rascándose la cabeza

-¿Y-Ya estas lista Mary?-

-Si…- Dijo en un leve susurro

-Entonces vámonos, Kido te veo al rato- Se me acerco al oído –No se te olvide lo que me has dicho- susurro

-Seto vámonos- Dijo una furiosa Mary inflando sus mejillas tomando a Seto de la mano, ambos salieron de la casa, ¿Qué hoy era el día de los celos?

El silencio inundo las casa, hoy era mi turno de preparar la comida, comúnmente nos turnamos los días entre Kano, Mary y yo, Seto es un asco para cocinar por eso mejor se encarga de los quehaceres de la casa.

-¡Ah!~ ¡Mierda!- grite, al levantarme del sofá tropecé

-¿Que chingados?- musite furiosa tomando el libro del piso, pinche Mary y su maldita costumbre de dejar sus libros en todos lados, al intentar levantarme solté un pequeño grito bastante desgarrador, mi tobillo dolía y mucho.

-¿Kido que sucede?- Pregunto Kano asomando la cabeza desde la puerta de su cuarto, me encontraba en cuatro tratando de levantarme pero sin éxito.

-Idiota... Ayúdame...- Murmuré bastante a dolorida, Kano se acercó a mí con rapidez y me cargo como un bebé, colocando me en sofá.

-¿Kido por que estabas en el piso?- pregunto Kano preocupado, sólo me limite a señalar ese pinche libro

-Otra vez el libro de Mary ¿verdad?- solo asentí cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para ser una pequeña caída en serio me está doliendo mucho.

-Voy a llamar a un doctor- susurro

-N-no...No es necesario Kano... Solo me he torcido... Me tomare una pastilla para el dolor y ya...- Realmente no creo que sea solo una torcedura pero, que viniera un doctor aquí es una exageración además de que es muy caro.

- Tengo que llamar a un doctor... Ah ya se llamare a ese doctor que me recomendó Takane- Musito tomando de su celular, mi vista se volvía borrosa a cada segundo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El chico hablaba por teléfono con la chica que dos coletas, cuándo la peliverde se desvaneció en el sofá

-Mierda… Kido ya se desmayó…-

-¡Idiota! Pues ve a verla carajo…- Se oía a través del teléfono, el rubio de acerco levemente al rostro de la chica para cerciorarse de que seguía viva

-Pues… sigue viva- Rio levemente el chico

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! LLAMA A ESE PINCHE DOCTOR AHORA, KANO IDIOTA SI LE PASA ALGO MÁS GRAVE A TSUBOMI SERÁ TU CULPA PENDEJO ¿ACASO TU MAMÁ TE DEJO CAER DE CHIQUITO? VE A VERLA MUEVETE MALDITO IDIOTA… -Gritaba furiosa la chica de cabellos negros, si fuera capaz matar a alguien por teléfono Kano seguramente ya estaría muerto

-Hahaha o vamos Ene-chan tranquila, jamás dejaría que le pasará algo a Kido, Seto y tú me matarían, además yo…-

-No serías capaz de seguir viviendo si algo le pasa ¿Verdad?- Interrumpió la pelinegra

-Hahahaha, eres muy audaz Ene-chan ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?-

-Fácil, siempre ocultas tus emociones con tu poder, pero con Tsubomi no importa cuánto trates siempre terminas mostrando todas las emociones que ella te provoca, además… siempre le miras el trasero-

-Hahahahaha, dios Ene-chan eso me mato, pero es que debemos admitirlo Kido tiene el trasero enorme…-

-Bueno eso sí…. ¡IDIOTA NO ME CAMBIES LA PINCHE CONVERSACIÓN Y MUCHO MENOS ME HAGAS DUDAR DE MI PINCHE SEXUALIDAD CARAJO! LLAMA A ESE PUTO DOCTOR AHORA O TE JURO QUE TE MATO-

-Hahahaha, está bien Ene-chan… gracias- murmuro con felicidad

-No agradezcas, adiós- La chica colgó en teléfono y el rubio marco con rapidez el número proporcionado por la chica amante de la tecnología, después de proporcionarle los datos necesarios en doctor llego al hogar de los jóvenes 10 minutos después.

-"Vaya, creo que tendré gastar al dinero que estaba ahorrando para irme de viaje con Momo… pero no importa si es por ella" pensó.

-Bueno no es nada grave, sufrió un esguince tendrá que guardar reposo dos días más-

-¿Por qué se desmayó?- Pregunto el rubio preocupado

-Bueno eso ni yo lo se… supongo que fue una reacción de su cuerpo para calmar el dolor- El doctor alzo las manos y hombros despreocupado

-Tomé estas pastillas, son para el dolor aunque debo advertirle que un efecto secundario es que parezca borracha -

¿Y eso porque?- Pregunto el rubio extrañado

-Yo que se… el efecto dura unos 30 minutos creo…- Contesto el doctor un poco fastidiado "¿Qué clase de doctor era ese?" pensó el chico molesto

-Disculpe, ¿Cuánto será de todo?- Pregunto el chico con un tanto de miedo al imaginarse lo que tendría que pagar

-Mis servicios ya fueron pagados- Dijo el doctor extrañado

-¿Por quién?- Pregunto el rubio

-Por la señorita Takane Enemoto, por cierto me ha dicho que le diera esto- Dijo el doctor dándole un pequeño sobre al rubio

-Bueno me retiro- Dijo el doctor despidiéndose del rubio saliendo de la casa

-Muchas gracias- Dijo el rubio haciendo una leve reverencia, el doctor salió y camino directo a su auto

-"Idiota, no le digas a Tsubomi lo del doctor :v se pondría bastante loca si le dices, ahora me debes una… ¡Esfuérzate! Esto se pondrá bastante interesante, si aprovechas esta oportunidad que te he dado tu cuenta conmigo estará saldada, si no ten por seguro que buscaré todo tipo de formas de hacértela pagar 7u7"- Eso decía la nota, el rubio la guardo en su bolsillo totalmente desconcertado y se acercó a la peliverde que se encontraba profundamente dormida en el sofá

-Kano…- susurro levemente la peliverde, el rubio aparto levemente el cabello del rostro de la chica

-Kano…- volvió a susurrar

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el chico tomando su mano, aun sabiendo que la chica no lo escucharía

-Kano… bésame…- El chico rio levemente un tanto sonrojado

-Kido… no puedo hacer eso, Seto me mataría- Él sabía muy bien que la chica, no lo escuchaba que sólo estaba dormida y no sabía lo que decía pero aun así el seguía contestando a sus locuras

-Por favor…- La chica apretó con fuerza su mano –Hazlo- Volví a decir respirando con rapidez, el chico sabía que no era lo correcto pero las palabras de la chica destrozaban su cordura cada vez más

-Por favor…- volvió a susurrar, el chico no pudo resistir y tomo con una de sus manos el rostro de la chica y unió sus labios a los de ella en un dulce beso, pero la inconsciente chica no quería algo así, ella "soñaba" con algo mucho más intenso, el chico sintió la punta de la lengua de la peliverde rozando sus labios, eso enloqueció un poco más al rubio que sin pensarlo profundizo el beso recorriendo cada rincón de su cavidad tratando de contenerse para no hacerle "Otras cosas" pero a pesar de todo su autocontrol su mano parecía moverse sola, situándose en la cintura de la chica por debajo de su blusa de tirantes

-Más…- susurró la peliverde separándose levemente del chico

-Kido… detente…- Murmuro el chico tratando de resistirse a la chica que de nuevo lo besaba con pasión aferrándose a su cabello acariciándolo levemente, el rubio debía detenerla o él no podría controlarse más, o al menos eso pensaba, pero su mano realmente parecía tener vida propia, esta subía lentamente hasta uno de sus pechos acariciándolo levemente, la peliverde suspiro débilmente ante esa agradable acción, al parecer el rubio al fin había perdido la cordura ya que se encontraba besando, lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello de la chica mientras apretaba uno de los pechos de la chica.

-No esto no está bien…-Dijo el chico separándose de golpe de la chica, su blusa estaba ligeramente levantada y su tirante caía por su hombro, aun "dormida" respirando con fuerza en su cuello se podía notar un pequeñísimo punto rojo, el rubio cargo a la chica y la llevó a su habitación depositándola en su cama cubriéndola con las sabanas saliendo de prisa de ahí, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás se encerró a su habitación, cerrando con seguro su puerta recargándose en ella cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

-Realmente eres un idiota Shuuya… estuviste a punto… de traicionar a tu hermano…

**Notas de la autora gay (?: Ho The Péh xD amo escribir estas escenas, amo a Kano con todo mi kokoro 3 me emociono mucho, estuve a punto de quitarle el drama al fic con esto (?**


End file.
